


Jagged

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Violence (Minor), post svsr, prompt: lost voice from screaming, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Broken (adj.) Ruptured; torn; fractured.It's Roman's least favorite word.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Jagged

**Author's Note:**

> HOO boy I'm back on the angst train guys, I'm still trying to fill out this bingo card and honestly I'm super proud of this prompt fill.

Broken. What an ugly word, signifying ruin and inciting anger.

Roman hates that word. He hates it so much, and yet it describes him so well, doesn’t it?

He tore his dagger through the leather in his hands a little too roughly, creating a jagged and uneven edge that made him frown.

That's what he was, wasn’t it? A jagged and uneven edge that everyone kept trying to fix because he’s _broken_.

He’s been remaking his outfit for eight hours now, and no one has tried to find him save Patton in the beginning when he’d first sunk out of the conversation in the living room.

_Not a hero anymore._

The words rung through his head, and his frown tightened as he threw the leather to the ground, set aside the knife, and moved to his forge to work on something else.

He’d have to clean that up later, but the leather was ruined ~~just like him~~ so he’d have to toss it anyway.

Were they going to toss him?

The thought hit him suddenly, and he stopped just in front of his work in progress weapons, eyes locked on the first one he’d tried to make years ago.

It was dented and ugly and he wanted—

Well Roman isn’t sure what he wanted, he’s been trying to avoid the self destructive thoughts for hours.

“Oh, you’ve summoned me again.”

Roman’s hands tightened into fists at the distorted voice.

“What do you want, Shade?”

“I literally just said you summoned me, you’re the one moping around here. And stop calling me Shade Jesus, I told you I’d rather you call me Anxiety.”

“Virgil is anxiety, not you,” Roman insisted, turning just enough to glare at the shadowy figure that resembled his strong build.

Usually, Roman didn’t engage him in conversation, knowing if he did he’d only get more upset.

“Virgil is _Thomas’_ anxiety, not yours. Anyway so you’re moping because..?”

Roman turned back to his works in progress, ignoring his abandoned projects and looking over the different types of swords.

The scimitar was tempting…

“Oh I get it, they finally told you you’re not the hero you think you are?”

His jaw tightened, and he resolved to go his usual route of ignoring Shade.

“Damn, finally. It’s been what? Thirty years of delusions? You’re the least qualified to be a hero, Roman.”

Roman could feel his throat close up as he pulled the blade from the rack and set it in the forge to heat up so he could rework the metal into something prettier.

_Just ignore him._

Shade hummed, walking silently in Roman’s direction while he prepared himself.

“You know, I’m probably a bit more than anxiety but I’m the only inner voice you’ve got and thus you’re only cruel awakening you’re gonna get. That’s fine though, I don’t mind making you remember how big of a fraud you are.”

“Shut _up,_ ” Roman hissed, lifting his eyes from the leather gloves he was putting on to protect his palms from calluses.

Shade smirked, the white teeth against the swirling black smoke unsettling to see.

“Should know by now that I don’t take orders from a fucking _coward._

Rage.

 _So_ much rage built up in Roman’s stomach and he pulled the hot metal of the scimitar of the forge without thinking and started swinging at the stupid imaginary bastard his mind always brought up on bad days, screaming all the while.

Shade vanished on the first swing but Roman had his eyes squeezed closed and he kept going until his arm felt tired and his throat was raw.

Opening his eyes again, Roman dropped the now ruined sword to the ground, feeling tears soak his cheeks and he let out a broken sob.

Broken.

God he hated that word.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
